Over a hot cup of tea
by Celtic Nymph Fairy
Summary: Cause' everything in the world just seems better when you are drinking a hot cup of well brew tea. CocoxOc. First story.
1. Chapter 1

_ Over a hot cup of tea_

There is a quaint café on the corner of a street that brews the most amazing coffee and tea. In fact, it was so amazing that certain customers could not start their day unless they had a cup of favorite caffeinated beverage. However, on one humid morning, there was a small sign hung on the door that said

'_Closing Down due to unfortunate circumstances. We apologize to all of our faithful customers and newcomers. Thank you for your kind understanding.'_

Of course none of the customers took this news quite nicely. Some were even so bold to rip down the notice to prolong the disappointment to other customers who would feel their pain. However, despite all their efforts, the owner-a plump elder woman- insisted that she had no choice but to give up her business because of her health and lack of staff. She loved her café but she could not keep it any longer. She would sell it and bitterly remain at home with her lonesome self and a noisy parrot to keep her company. Nevertheless, not all hope was lost just yet. In fact, there is one particular person that could stop horrid nightmare from coming true and at this very moment; he is walking right through the café's doors.

"Coco-sama you came again!" the owner exclaimed. The place was almost empty and the few customers that were left were to absorb in their own sulking to realize a local celebrity had just walked in.

"You're still closing down?" Coco asked sitting down in his usual private boot.

"Of course I am!" the owner said digging in her apron's pocket for her memo book, "My old back can't take anymore!" She laughed.

"That's disappointing." Coco replied, "But your heath is more important."

She slapped him on his shoulder, "Now I'm not letting you sulk to. I had enough of that from everyone else!" She paused to pinch his arm, "And I don't want you pitying me either. Everyone gets old! Now is just my time."

Coco linked his fingers together and leaned his chin against it, "Well then may I make a request?"

"What you want?" the owner asked narrowing her gaze at him.

Coco chuckled, "Nothing serious. I would like you to share your recipe of my usual tea with me."

The owner looked baffled for a moment before she grinned making her wrinkles show, "You mean your old usual or your new usual?"

Coco thought for a moment. He had been a regular customer here since he first moved to Gourmet Fortune a few years ago. His old regular was jasmine green oolong tea but during last summer a new selection of teas and coffees was added to the menu and Coco discovered a new favorite tea. His new regular was now an earl grey rooibos that kept him calm and relaxed even on his most stressful days working as a fortune teller.

"Both if possible." Coco replied.

The owner looked slightly uncomfortable, "Your old regular won't be a problem but the new one…that recipe isn't mine to give."

"What do you mean?" Coco asked.

"I got a temporary staff that summer, she only stayed for a while and left the recipes because her creations were so popular." The owner explained, "So even if I have the recipes, I can't give them to you."

"That's a shame." Coco replied.

The owner quickly scribbled down her recipe, "This is the jasmine green oolong recipe. I wrote down the places you can get some leaves. Just mention my name and they should help you."

Coco took the paper and nodded, "Thank you."

"You look really disappointed." The owner said, "Are you that desperate for the recipe?"

Coco felt slight embarrassed, "It is just very calming."

"I guess I could tell you where you could find the girl." The owner said thinking, "Now where did she say she was from again?"

The door opened again and a woman walked in. She was wearing a form fitting dress that just barely brushed at her knees. She looked around the café until she spotted the owner and walked over. The owner was too distracted trying to remember where her staff was living to notice the woman. Coco just glanced at her unable to ignore her choppy scarlet hair and ember orbs. She had brushed her finger over her lower lip brushing against her beauty mark below her lower right lip.

"Owner? You are closing down?" she asked.

The owner broke her train of thoughts and stared at the woman. She then grinned and hugged her before patting her on her shoulders. "Muse-chan you are back!"

"I decided to visit because I heard you were closing down at the end of the month." Muse replied.

The owner shook her head, "Yes I really have no choice." She paused and looked at Coco and then back to Muse, "Oh! This is great! You are here so I can ask you for it!"

Muse crossed her arms, "Ask me what?"

"Your recipe." The owner explained, "This man is a fan of your earl grey rooibos. He is very desperate for your recipe."

"I won't say I'm desperate." Coco said.

"I am happy you enjoy the tea." Muse replied not looking at Coco, "But I won't give you the recipe. I am sure you don't have the skills to make the tea."

The owner looked surprised at her response, "Coco-sama is very intelligent. I am sure he will learn quickly."

"I am not concern with that." Muse said, "I left the recipes with you because I knew you would brew them correctly. I can't allow an amateur to try and make it."

Coco stood up. It was obvious this woman had already made up her mind about the type of people she liked. He looked at her again and finally noticed how cold and stern her eyes were despite their warm color. "It is fine." He said, "I am satisfied with your kindness owner."

The women stopped arguing and looked at him, "No just wait a little longer! I can convince her!"

"Thank you." Coco said, "But I rather not have that recipe. I can't fathom how something so delicious can be made by someone so cold."

Muse looked slightly offended by his comments. "Well aren't you a blunt." Muse spat out, "I would have never expected those words from such a handsome man."

"My appearance has nothing to do with my personality." Coco replied, "You should be aware looks are deceiving."

"It is very deceiving." Muse added.

The owner looked at the Coco and then Muse before she stepped between them, "Now you two, please don't fight. Why don't we sit down and have some tea." She didn't give them a change to reply and she quickly ran off to get her tea pots and cups. She returned quickly with a green vintage roe tea set and quickly rested them down on the table. She checked the water making sure it was at 93 degrees Celsius while she took out her crushed tea leaves. She sprinkled three teaspoons into the strainer and poured the water into the pot. She then covered it and left it to sit for three minutes before she served it. "It really tastes best plain." She added.

Muse looked down at her own cup and then picked it up and inhaled the aroma. It was light, sweet and flowery. She glanced over to Coco and watched his facial expression change. He suddenly looked very calm and a small smile tugged across his lips. He looked at peace and it was almost charming to watch. Muse rest down her cup and sighed. This man had very high appreciation for tea.

"I came here today to ask you a favor." Muse said finally sipping at her tea.

The owner looked at her, "A favor? What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would allow me to serve your tea and coffee at my restaurant." Muse said.

"Oh you did have a restaurant." The owner said, "I had a feeling. Someone with your skill level couldn't just be brewing tea as a hobby."

"I apologize for not mentioning it before." Muse said.

"That's fine darling." The owner said, "I am just wondering why you want to add my old recipes to your menu."

Muse let a small smile escape, "Your tea and coffee has the ability to make people smile. I like seeing my customers smiling."

"So that's it." The owner said, "Well I don't see the problem but I do have a request." She paused and placed her hand on Coco's shoulder, "I want to leave all my customers to you…even Coco-sama. That won't be a problem?"

Muse shook her head, "I will be happy to accommodate your customers but I cannot promise I will match up to your original recipes that they have come to love."

"As long as you put a smile on their face then you did it right." The owner said. She glanced at the clock and stood up, "It's pass closing time. I'm going to have to kick you kids out."

They both stood up and nodded, "Come tomorrow and I will give you the recipes." The owner added as she escorted them out of the café. Muse and Coco stood for a moment, shoulder to shoulder. Their shadows stretched out behind them and flickered on and off as the street lights finally turned on.

"I will give you the recipe." Muse announced.

Coco shifted his gaze at her and then looked forward again, "Why?"

"Because the way you drink tea is very charming. You may not be able to make it to suit my standards but I suppose that should satisfy you." Muse replied.

Coco turned to face her, "I still cannot understand it. Your behavior and expressions don't match up."

Muse tucked her hair behind her ears, "It's so easy to smile at people and say sweet things." She looked at him, "I've always believed your actions speak louder than your words."

Coco chuckled, "You are right about that."

Muse removed a card from her wallet and handed it to him, "This is my restaurant's address. If you are interested in having something new you may come." She then wished him a good night and left. Coco watched her figure disappearing into the darkness and then looked down at the card. He quickly tucked it away in his jacket's pocket and left the café.

It would be a few days before Coco would actually show up at Muse's restaurant and it would be the one day that her entire staff was buzzing about a handsome man who had appeared at the entrance looking for someone. Muse looked up from her paper work slightly annoyed that he did actually show up and threw her staff into frenzy but at the same time she was slightly please he did show up after all. She stood up and left her office to get her own personal tea set and collected some tea leaves from her supplies. She waltzed over to Coco and nodded for him to follow her surprising her staff to see that their owner and head chef was personally seeing to a customer. Muse led him to a private boot and rest down her tea set. She put some water to boil and spooned out some tea leaves and placed them on a plate for Coco to sample them. He picked each one up and decided on one based on their aroma. No words were exchanged but the air was less hostile than the first time they met. They seemed to be on an equal ground with each other as Muse served the tea and each took a cup in their hands and inhaled in deeply. They glanced up at each other for a moment before a small smile tugged on the corners of their lips. Everything was always better over a hot cup of tea.

_The End_

**A/N: This was my first attempt at doing a serious Toriko FF and somehow is turned out to be an A/U FF. I am slightly disappointed because I don't think I fully managed to capture Coco's characters but it's a learning experience. Muse is one of my three OC for Toriko. I would like to introduce the others some other time. Hopefully you will enjoy her character. I do welcome constructive criticism and feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

It was a month since he had seen her but yet here she was sitting in his business as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Coco settled into his usual pose and look at Muse. Behind her a long line of women were waiting eagerly to hear their fortune.

"You're here." Coco said.

"I am." Muse said.

"Why?"

"I heard how popular your business was from the owner and I wanted to test your skills."

"So you are here to have your fortune told?'

"I am. Is that a problem?"

"No. I am at your service." Coco said.

"Good. So how does this work?" Muse asked.

"That's up to you. I will tell you what you want to know." Coco said.

"No cards or strange crystal balls to predict my future?" Muse asked.

"That is not my specialty." Coco said.

"Alright." Muse said crossing her legs, "Then tell me, when I will die?"

Coco stared at her for a moment. He wondered if she was serious or if she was just testing the waters with his abilities.

"I do not see any shadow of death over you right now." Coco said.

"So I will live a long and heathy life?" Muse asked, "That's good news."

"No. At this moment your life is not in danger." Coco explained, "You can die any moment but for now you are not in danger."

"Okay I understand now." Muse said, "Thank you." She reached out to pay him when Coco stopped her.

"You didn't ask for anything difficult." Coco said, "I won't accept your payment."

Muse tightened her jaw, "Fine if that's what you want."

She stood up and placed a bag on the table. "But please accept it. The instructions are inside." She quickly left before he had a chance to object. The next customer peeked into the room wondering if they should come in. Coco raised his hand asking them to give him a moment. He looked into the bag and pulled out a small container with tea leaves. There was a note from the owner and the instructions on how to make the tea. Coco opened the note and read it. The owner was concern that he was overworking himself as usual when she heard he was not visiting the restaurant for his usual cup of tea. The owner explained she was writing this memo to remind him that he was only human and he needed to take break every now and then.

Coco chuckled. The owner never was the time to hold back her opinion when it came to his health. He picked up the instructions expecting to see the owner's handwriting but instead it was a neat and clear handwriting that obviously belonged to Muse. She had clearly explained that the tea leaves were called Jetlag PM- Relax that was good for washing away the day tension and headaches and how to prepare it. Coco rested the card on the table and tried to collect his thoughts.

It was true that he did not come to restaurant as often as he would have liked but he was not expecting Muse to personally come and bring him a new brand of tea leaves. It was a surprising and yet confusing discovery. He stared at the leaves again and finally decided that there probably wasn't any strings attach to her good deed. He would except it from now and remember to repay her later. Coco stood up and put his kettle to boil while he got his cup out and prepared the tea. He inhaled the aroma deeply and chuckled as it did somehow manage to make him feel better. The long forgotten customer knocked on the door and Coco motioned for them to come in. They started to prattle on about their request but all Coco could be concern about was drinking his relaxing cup of tea and the lack of the right company to enjoy it with.

**A/N: While it is shorter than I expected I suddenly had an enlightening moment and this came to be and I had to write it down. Oh well! Once again constructive criticism and feedback are welcomed. **


End file.
